User talk:Colin687
/Archive 1/ Talk Page Start S.H.I.E.L.D. I've decided I'm going to make a Shield agent but must it be a male? I have no problem roleplaying guys but I must warn you that I legitimately suck at it. I'm a Potterhead AND a Twi-hard. Gotta problem with that? That's right, Imma rebel. 04:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! We from the Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki are please to inform you that you have all the requirements and passed all qualifications needed in order to be our affiliate wiki. We are hoping that we can work well with you at various points in the future. Thanks and have a nice day! DaMigster 11:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) MCD Have you tried asking The Marvel Database or Powerlisting Wiki for affiliation yet? It's worth a shot. Melody6 (talk) 00:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Avenger This is all I've got for now on Ash. Not sure if it's what you're looking for, for the Avengers, that is. Melody6 (talk) 23:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : At first he had Abacomancy, the ability to see snatches of the future within dust or sand, which piqued his father's interest and they presumably put him in an enviroment with radiation that would hopefully effect the X-gene to strengthen or multiply, as to have him develop complete precognition, but instead it took a different turn; It manifested itself moreover in his connection to earth. Perhaps his previous Abacomancy, after being overpowered by a whole new development, would fade away, that way he wouldn't be overpowered? : Hmm, yes, it is a big leap, power-wise, but can't powers be stirred by extreme emotions? Again, not my field, so I wouldn't know for sure. I'll have to think of a believable way he could escape... I was also intending for him to be an adult, since you were hoping to add onto the Avengers' ranks, but he could easily be a student as well (He sounds interesting to roleplay either way). Sorry about the super long paragraph(s) :P Melody6 (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : Chat? Melody6 (talk) 21:43, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'm still kinda getting to know all the rules and how stuff works in the wiki. I hope I'll find my way soon enough and can eventually be a help. Don't be too suprised if I screw up posting this or the signiture. Thanks again. Bcanter (talk) 23:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that a lot of the locations and cities don't have pictures or descriptive content. I would love to help out. Do you want me to find some pictures and add descriptions? Also, do you mind officially confriming my character (Max Chart)? Bcanter (talk) 17:52, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :) Hello Colin! I have been a major marvel fan for a good bit , and I just wanted to tell you if there is anything I can do to help I would be pleasured! I honestly can not wait for this wiki to grow into a large successful community! (TheShadowDuck (talk) 21:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks! ,and yes im fine with Shadow. I had actually been making edits on the my Name is Earl wiki and I started wondering If anyone used wikia for role play purpose . So then I searched “Marvel Role Play Wikia” on google. :) (TheShadowDuck (talk) 00:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) I Was actually wondering if it would be ok if I were to make a Brother Hood member? (TheShadowDuck (talk) 05:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Could I make it where he betrays the academy or something to add some drama in the story :P? (TheShadowDuck (talk) 05:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey I just wanted to tell you I should have those two articles posted tomorrow or a tad bit late today. I takes me forever to write stories lol :) (TheShadowDuck (talk) 06:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey man I finished one ,but Its going to take just a tad bit longer for Shadowriot. I want to make Shadowriot perfectly (TheShadowDuck (talk) 06:35, January 26, 2014 (UTC)) Need ta talk with you... Hey Colly. Need to talk to you on chat quickly. 20:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Don't worry, I'll be active. But for now, I'm very busy, so please bear with me. >~< 01:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Yes! I'm willing to still take part :) InSpeck -message- 02:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Im Still Alive :D Just wanted to let you know im still here and willing to help. If you need me just leave a message on my talk page so I can see it from any wiki im on. (TheShadowDuck (talk) 02:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Yeah. I'm alailable daily and excited to get get a storyline going. Bcanter (talk) 02:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dedication I think my dedication remains dependent on whether or not there is something to come back here FOR, since I'm prone to forgetting. I think if you start a storyline, I'll be fairly dedicated because of my interest. 17:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sidenote: If you need any characters made for your storyline or if you want me to take of Muller or anyone else so you don't feel overpowered, feel free to ask :) ~Sync RE: Dedication Yeah. I think I'm pretty dedicated. (Not sure what else to say.) Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 19:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah I can be pretty active dw bout it :D :D :D User:TimeLord15/Sig 06:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Dedication I'll be dedicating myself to this wiki Colin Cynderheart (talk) 14:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart RE:Administration I'd love to! Also, I'd like to help you develop the storyline a bit more, if you should need it. Are more Avengers or X-Men needed at the moment? I ask because I'm working on Ash and Gearshift and I'm not sure how old I should make them and what I should apply them for. If neither are needed I'll roleplay them in Xavier's school, either as teachers or students, though I'm not exactly sure HOW to teach mutant biology :P Also, I have a bit of commentary on Emma. Negative, actually. She seems a bit archetypal. You know, in a five-man band there's always the chick who's stuck in the middle trying to act as peace keeper and can only play the tambourine? I just suggest that you push against the mold a little bit because her being so utterly loving doesn't seem awfully realistic. 19:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dedication Hey, well you know I'm down for this wikia. And also I wanted to know can you do me a favor? I need help with this RP wikia I started. It's about Vampire Diaries and I was wondering could you help me with it. I asked you because you did so good with this wikia, I think you could help me on mines. Please!!!!!!! I really need help and your the best I've got! Also... Maybe (just maybe) you could watch the first season of TVD so you could have some prior knowledge. It's actually similar to X-Men, supernatural students in a school. But this is dealing with Vampires (mostly), Werewolves, and Witches. I would love it if you helped. I'll be super dedicated if you help me with this one small task. Anyways here are the links: ---- ---- *The wikia: Here *The 1st season of TVD, in HD: Here 02:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Coraline's Pic Can you get Coraline Icewood's pic to show up on her bubble? Please? Cynderheart (talk) 19:19, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Roleplay I was thinking maybe we could do an rp with Eliza and Ron. I changed the model to Lily Collins. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 19:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) How about the Basketball Court? I will post first. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 15:24, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:RP The Petrone Household, I think? 21:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, I'm a bit busy with school so I'm gonna be working on Chris's page eventually. :P I have a four day weekend coming up though so I'll be able to do that. Try messing around with the column tags. :)) As for the RP, I'm using Delilah, and it can turn out any way you want it to (he can make fun of her or whatever, she's kind of a loser and I have the basic understanding Ron's easily irritated). You post wherever and I'll follow. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC)